True Blue Valiant Red
by MoonlightXmas
Summary: Sonic is owned by Nintendo or more appropriately Mario due to SEGA being drowned in debt. Now the previously cocky hedgehog has to put up with a possessive plumber. MarioxSonic Yaoi IMAGE NOT OWNED BY ME! OWNED BY THE AMAZING MAGICAL XxShadowFallxX!
1. To Love is to Hate

**OMG! The two major videogame mascots that I adore... together? hmmm... * cackles***

_* Mario bros theme starts playing followed by Angel Island Zone*_

" Damnit!" Sonic cursed, angrily shaking the glorified magazine in his palms. He stretched and twisted for SEGA, accepting ( with little enthusiasm) new ideas and and concepts placed within his work. Whether he was transforming into a "were-hog", playing the male "snow white" waiting for a kiss of life from a charming princess, or getting high from eating skittles disgused as aliens, he was still below _him__._

He hated him, every ounce of his being tensed when he saw him. Emerald eyes scanned the Nintendo Power in his hand and a mustached, jumpsuited hero, smiled back.

He tried everything to get his work to be comparable to his pipe-luvin' rival, but his games couldn't compare.

It seemed they could never compare...

Yet, it was odd... Sonics eyes glinted with hope and a small smile inched on to his face. Aside from games- he had die-hard fans. Admittedly most of them were beyond insane. ( Glares at author.) But, none the less most claimed to love him over Mario.

He was loved for his personality.

The plumber was loved for his work.

Eyes softened, despite his hate, his anger, and his lifelong striving journey to be better than the star of Nintendo it had opened his eyes to a truth that he had strived to deny.

He loved him...

He was his star and his idol in his early years. Mario back then, represented everything that he could be. With hard work and failure came success. Finally, Nintendo realized that he was a hero to many children of the 90's, the new gaming generation...

He was bought by Nintendo, Mario became his superior...

His hate and daily scoffs, anger and fits of ignoring the plumber seemed to have the opposite effect...

He ran from him for a completely different reason.

During the Olympic Games, apart from competing against the famed italian, the blue blur was out of sight...

but not out of mind...

Mario had noticed him. With every crack at the plumbers life in the sewers, he had actually noticed him...

Sonic glanced at said plumber , who was carefully sipping a cup of coffee. The plumbers eyes were half cast glancing at the italian smirked into his warm beverage as he tipped it to his lips.

" Hmmm... What's wrong?"

Sonic jerked up and he, through the corner of his eye, glanced at the other warily, before turning his small black nose up and ignoring the other.

The plumbers small smirk emerged into a full fledged grin. Laughing blue eyes gazed upon the now slightly sulking form.

" Embarrassed?"

The sulking forms head shook slightly, quills swaying in response.

" No." " I got over that awhile ago."

The plumber smiled pridefully and stood placing his cup down before striding to the other.

Sonic tensed and slightly bristled as the plumber walked towards him and loomed behind him. Mario's shadow engulfed the magazine in the cobalts hands as he sat thumbing the magazine pages in mock intrest ignoring the other before two relatively thick arms encircled his waist.A soft black mustache graced a triangular ear, causing it to flick slightly.

" Stop ignoring me..."

Cobalt playfully shoved the plumber to the side and attempted to stand up.

" Oh, stop it."

The plumber pushed him back down.

" I own you, you know..."

Sonic chortled, whilst wagging his finger at the shocked plumber

" Correction,Nintendo owns me." Sonic pointed a finger to his chest.

Mario pulled the rebelious hedgehog up and retorted.

" I am Nintendo!"

Sonic laughed... " Nice try Grandpa." before he was yanked towards the other violently.

" You- owe me."

The italian was solemn and demanding. He angrily forced the struggling blue form on a couch before holding the cobalts wrists up against the plush cover with extremely toned and strengthened arms.

Blue crytalline eyes glared into emeralds...

" I saved you..." " You know, Sega couldn't stand on one leg."

Sonic looked incrediously at the other.

" At one point I was better than you."

Mario's eyes softened

" At one point- but now your mine."

The plumber transferred the thin tan arms of the other to one gloved hand while inching his other hand towards the cobalts chest.

The disgruntled sapien below pushed the forward plumber with his amazing toned legs, placing his feet against the plumbers thighs to keep the other at a safe distance.

The plumbers free hand tryed to pry a leg from his thigh, until a well aimed kick sent him for a loop.

Quickly grabbing his senses the plumber grasped the intruding obnoxious sneakered foot and held it high. Sonic's leg was now convieniently stretched upwards and his hands were now imobile.

Mario snickered and eyed just below Sonics fur lined tail that was easy to view due to Sonics compromising position... legs spread out and vulnerable.

Sonic flushed madly and wildly struggled like a drowning cat.

Mario laughed.

" Can't get free?"

" Shut up!"

Mario leaned in, his plump nose lightly gracing a small black protruding nose. The two glared at each other in mock anger before a door burst open and none other than Princess Toadstool delicately walted to Mario, her light pink dress fluttering around her.

" Mario! Is it true!" The Princess held a magazine in her grasp and pointed to the cover.

" **True Blue Love? **

Mario announces "appreciation" for Sonic the Hedgehogs contribution to Nintendo through a suprising recovered Valentine."

The princess eyed the two before her in suspicion before Sonic smiled heartily...

" No Peach... it's not like that." " Besides im taken..."

Mario jerked up letting Sonic go in the process.

" What!"

Before turning to the door and witnessing two other hedgehogs come into the room. Sonic stood up, stretched and ran off with the other SEGA characters.

" See ya."

Mario stood dumbfounded and turned to Peach who placed the magazine in his hand and left .

The magazine featured a picture of Sonic and himself blushing whilst talking during the olympic winter games.

_Caption: Is it the cold? Or is it something else?_

The plumber sighed and took the magazine to his room.

Sonic was a free spirited and fluid with regards to his games... different concepts and storylines were flaunted and failed...He however was solid... always the same storyline...

Would they ever be together?

_**Wow... weird O.O ummm... yeah... I didn't type that... did I?**_

_**Yeah.. just needed a break from my usual stuff...**_


	2. Compensation

Compensation

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_ _ I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_ _ I want to exorcise the demons from your past_ _ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

_- "UnDisclosed Desires" by Muse_

The Nintendo base was in uproar as each Nintendo and Sega character were being assessed and given the future of their careers for the next few years.

Each character desperately wished for more screen and developing time.

These creations scrambled to look their best before their work was reviewed and they were given their own future plan. Each was individually interviewed and assessed in front of executives and then separately assessed /paired with a high ranking Nintendo "Star" for a physical examination of skills.

Among these preparing was of course Sonic the Hedgehog, who was miffed about his lower status at the base due to being SEGA's mascot.

The speedster left the SEGA living quarters and raced to the main building/capital of the base -"Peach's Castle" which was surrounded by various modern buildings that towered over the well known monument.

Sonic speed past panicking creatures that he hardly knew, among the whole character database it was odd that he was one of the first to be called in.

A cocky egotistical grin plastered itself on the rocketing sapiens face. They probably were going to raise his status and give him more appreciation. Maybe he would become a "Star".

"About time…" Sonic mused braking in front of the main landmark.

Colorful light trickled on the hedgehogs features as the radiance that passed through the stained glass window of Princess Peach warmed him…

"Yep, todays gonna be good…" The blue blur stretched before making his way into the castle.

As he walked in a blast of cool air chilled him and he strode to the receptionists desk. A perky redhead was previously trying to make her pen work by vigorously writing on a post-it.

When she looked up a bright smile graced her.

"Hi Sonic, are you ready?" The red head scrambled to produce a small pile of paper and forms for the speedster.

"Heh, always ready Mona." "So, how's interning?"

Sonic leaned against the desk eying the various doodles of pizzas and footballs on the red-heads post-it booklet.

"Boring… Id rather be cheering, or moving at least." Mona sighed stamping some of the papers.

" I know exactly how ya feel." Sonic threw a charming smile at the other.

" I know you do." Mona giggled,handed the jock his papers and pressed a button to unlock the main door.

Sonic left the lobby,swiftly climbed a series of stairs to a business room and sat in the "inquisition chair" nonchalantly before stealing a quick glance at a wall clock - 3:15- he came right on the dot.

Carefully setting the series of papers on a nearby glass table he assessed the room and recalled the first day that his SEGA "family" was relocated to the base and forced to go through the " inquisition." He was in the exact same room as before but was now considerably less fidgety.

Sonic's ears pricked up catching rabid conversation and arguing in the next room… it seemed they were arguing about him.

Realizing it was going to take a while, Sonic pulled a gold ring from under the cuffs of his glove and started spinning it around his finger.

At once the door to the next room burst open capturing the attention of the previously playing hedgehog.

Four individuals walked in, three former SEGA high end employees and a Nintendo high end employee. The Nintendo employee looked Sonic up and down with slight annoyance tinged with curiosity.

The SEGA representatives seemed to be embarrassed or rather- nervous.

What was going on? Sonic was slightly shocked as he leaned forward in his chair while the company sat down before him.

Cindy, a representative that he personally knew from his early years pulled up some papers,adjusted her designer glasses and proceeded to let Sonic in on his future.

"Sonic, Nintendo has taken a liking to your growing fanbase and your ability to attract children and teens alike…"

Sonic grinned- He knew it… a promotion!

"It would seem that certain… um… individuals want you to excel in your career and Nintendo is willing to train you to their liking."

Wait… he wasn't good enough?

At this point the solemn Nintendo representative who seemed to be called Victor, judging from his gold name-tag interrupted hastily.

" You will be assigned to Mario and are to immediately check out of the SEGA living will be relocated to the "Star Mansion" and are to assume training from the plumber himself."

Sonic jumped from his chair, fearful and alarmed.

" Under no circumstances are you to make contact with any SEGA character, you are to obey and learn from our mascot."

"Now wait just a minute… I never agreed to this!" The blue blue fumed, he could not, would not, get near the plumber especially after what happened at the lounge-

_Had Mario done this? _

"I have my rights! I will not agree to this and no stupid law or paperwork is going to make me do it!"

The SEGA team lowered their heads in shame as Sonic bristled angrily.

Victor viciously smirked before continuing…

"You are our property Sonic, you signed our contract and we have full access to you, due to your rights being purchased by our best character."

Sonic walked to Victor purposefully, green eyes burning with fear and hate before leaning in to the others face.

The SEGA crew grew fearful and Cindy reminded the blue blur of his status…

"Sonic…don't…"

The blur looked at her briskly before turning back to Victor as he leaned over the desk.

"You mean to tell me that Mario purchased my rights…"

Victor nodded now slightly fearful as well before Sonic stood back and comically rubbed the underside of his nose whilst smirking slightly, a hand on his hip. The hedgehog then looked at the ring he had quickly slid on his wrist previously in fascination.

"And if I say no?"

Victor stood and pushed a small red button on his Nintendo electronic device that was somehow ominously in the shape of a Pokedex.

"I would suggest that you find contentment in our plans Sonic." "The whole Sonic Team will be at risk if you do not meet our demands… that means no work for your little… mutated …furry friends." " Not to mention the other useless SEGA characters."

Sonic lividly chuckled "You act as if nothing in Mario's work is mutated…"

"Who saves blonde princesses in sewers anyway?" "What the hell is Bowser supposed to be?"

Cindy stood up and addressed the fuming sapien cautiously.

"Please Sonic, Nintendo will fire us all if they cant have you… you are the only character that we have created that proves to be valuable to them- if you don't agree all the characters and ourselves will lose our jobs and credibility, please consider agreeing for Tails, Shadow, Silver, heck even Amigo!" The blonde begged Sonic hoping that Nintendo would go easy on him if he didn't protest to harshly.

Unfortunately, she knew Sonics fight for justice attitude and had use the only thing that would persuade him… his extended family that he loved.

Sonic's eyed widened in realization at the unintentional flattery and the understanding of SEGAs current situation.

Just then, a crowd of Boo security ghosts filtered in through the walls and surrounded the hedgehog.

Sonic stood his ground but then relaxed…

"Alright, Alright…I'll do it." "Will these guys let me pack?" The forced against his will hedgehog gestured with his thumb towards the bombardment of ghosts.

Victor lowered raised his hand and lowered it gesturing toward the ghosts in their oversized ghostly security guard caps.

" They will accompany you to your living quarters and see to your packing."

The boo's chortled behind the annoyed speedster.

"Wonderful" Sonic crossed his arms in his sarcasm before rushing to the door, a parade of ghosts trailing behind him.

Once he passed a puzzled Mona and left the castle he strode to his living quarters . He had no intention of running there, fearful of a mountain of ghosts taking him down.

He glanced behind himself and saw the boos wagging their tongues and chortling.

He had to admit, they were pretty cute compared to the ghosts that he had to face in his career.

He packed solemnly, apparently he couldn't even speak to his

SEGA ghosts weren't so cute after all.

Sonic took his time getting to the "Star Mansion" where Mario lived alone… not even his brother Luigi accompanied him.

Poor Luigi…

Once the speedster passed through the rainbow gate and entered the mansion grounds his ears flattened against his head, he could see the silhouette of a plumber in the main balcony window of the mansion…

Sonic sighed and rang the doorbell… no point in doing it- but still… he had to pull off the act…

He would ignore Mario once he got inside… then Mario would drop the whole thing and he could get back to where he belonged…

The door opened and Sonic had to look away to avoid the calculating stare of the world renowned plumber.

**One review… thats all it took… thank you ****Element Eighty****! You woke me up to this story, I actually forgot that I wrote it. SonicxMarioness is coming soon. OH! Love your stories by the way! from "Firework Show" to "Lights Out" and even "Know Better Now". You are one of those writers that I aspire to be like. **

**God I loved "Lights Out"! *explodes***

**anyway… here we go…**

**My Mario and Sonic plushies are hugging each other in fear… **

**they have ****NO**** idea...**


	3. Evade

_"__I don't wanna be told to grow up _

_And I don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun _

_I don't wanna be told to grow up _

_And I don't wanna change _

_So you better give up _

'_Cause I'm not gonna change _

_I don't wanna grow up "_

_" Grow Up" by Simple Plan_

_He would ignore Mario once he got inside… then Mario would drop the whole thing and he could get back to where he belonged… _

_The door opened and Sonic had to look away to avoid the calculating stare of the world renowned plumber._

Mario gazed at the blue hedgehog at his door with feigned disinterest as he waved the ghosts off. He half expected the SEGA star to be handcuffed and forced to wear a extra large red ribbon on his neck only to be plopped on his doorstep like an epic birthday present.

At least,... that's what Mario desperately wished for.

Instead the flushed hedgehog was ignoring him, a fiery expression on his face. The plumber held the door open as the fuming sapien stepped in without a word.

Sonics anger dropped as he got his first real glimpse of the interior of the mansion. The building was absolutely gorgeous - plush carpets and expensive oriental rugs caressed the speedsters trademark red-white gold buckled shoes, whilst the whole mansion screamed EXQUISITE at the normally unhygienic jock. Sonic stepped back- fearful of marring the wonderful carpeting with his grimy shoes. Sonic focused his sight through a glass wall and spotted a large swimming pool and a small jacuzzi.

Mario chuckled at Sonics expression and motioned the speedster to follow him to the jocks makeshift room.

Sonic hesitantly followed his superior staring in awe at the scenery and expensive decor until he stopped at the entrance of a large room completely painted blue with green accents. A large bed centered the room that featured a chaos emerald comforter and matching pillows. A red laptop was set in the corner as well as a small gold wrapped present.

Mario curiously watched the bewildered and speechless rival circle his room in awe- green eyes were wide open as gloved hands trailed along his new found possessions. The blue form stopped at the cherrywood desk with the red laptop and gently brushed the small gold package complete with a red ribbon. Sonic turned and eyed Mario with queasiness.

This was unexpected… how was he to react?

The plumber nodded and with great anticipation waved his hand indicating that the other should open the small box.

Sonic lifted the box carefully and pulled the ribbon off, causing it to gracefully slip to the floor. The golden wrapper was rapidly ripped off and small box was opened to reveal a large emerald and a small gift card.

The emerald wasn't a chaos emerald, but the simple gesture of purchasing such a heavy gem was enough for the speedster to calm his nerves and feel genuinely kind towards the gracious plumber.

Sonic grasped the gift card in his hand. The card shined as the design featured hamburgers, french fries and more importantly- chili dogs. The text on the card shined in a small sideways triangle- "_Sonic"_

Sonic the hedgehog could have laughed.

Mario softly smiled and waited for a response to the card- his desire to please his new room mate was unfounded to most.

Sonic couldn't believe it, Mario didn't have to do anything for the "lower class" character. Legally, the plumber was to be tended to by those below him, yet here the blur was; being treated like a prince.

How long would it last?

Sonic awkwardly scratched his neck and added a " Thanks" as he held the unexpected gifts.

Mario smirked at the awkward gestures of his previous rival and walked towards his crush.

"Your "little bro" told me you have a passion for chili dogs- i figured that place would suit your tastes." "As for the emerald… everyone knows you love jewels and riches and Im sorry to say that I couldn't find any of the chaos emeralds that you strive for." Mario had tried to find the powerful gems, but his kind had no understanding of chaos… so it was rather… hard.

"Oh no, thanks! It's great! I really like it!" Sonic waved his hands and gestured in such a way that Mario had to chuckle.

"What?" The antrho questioned innocently.

The plumber leaned forward and pulled the surprised speedster towards him- before he was halted by two lean tan arms.

Sonic held his superior at bay and cleverly twisted out of reach before darting out of the room presents in hand.

Mario was stunned but quickly got his bearings after the realization of his failure in obtaining any contact with his new "student".

Sonic ran… down the elite halls, past many paintings and sculptures, trying to find the entrance to the labyrinth he was cursed to stay within. Finally he managed to find a balcony that seemed to promise freedom.

The speedster launched himself through the half-open glass double doors of the balcony only to ram into a invisible wall and reel back dazed. Sonic panicked and dashed through the mansion searching for every window, doorway,nook, and cranny. He retraced his steps hoping to find the entrance and with a sinking hope and growing fear discovered that he was corralled in, with him…

Sonic turned as he sensed his superior behind him. Emerald eyes spelled betrayal and a hint of depression. Not only was he forced to stay away from his friends- but he was forced to be in the same place. His previous awe and interest in the mansion faded…. and for once he didn't care what would happen to him or what the plumber would do to him.

Mario wrapped his arms around the other and whispered his secret.

" We can't have you running of and meeting your friends now can we?" " This mansion has a spell cast upon it that is was specifically cast for you, basically you are not able to leave- not without my consent… if you could call it that."

Sonic winced. " Cut the crap Mario. The castle can sense my DNA and automatically puts up its force field leaving everyone else in the clear."

Mario nuzzled against the other and whispered.

" You could put it your way."

The speedster was sickened. For him to stay in the same place was going to drive him insane…

He needed a way out and realized that he should follow up on his initial plan.

" So…Would you like to eat?" Mario placed his hand against the blur's check and lightly nudged it in his direction.

No response was indicated, not even acknowledgement… again…

Mario sighed inwardly, what was it going to take for his rival to stop ignoring him… even before this charade he was ignored by him. It was one of those rare instances when the speedster felt comfortable enough to speak to him.

Of course, Sonic knew that Mario had a crush on him. The plumber thought that his feelings were mirrored in the other. He could of swore that Sonic did have feelings for him as well.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Sonic picked his ear and simply walked away nonchalantly. Mario was about to chase him down when his cell phone rang. The plumber grudgingly answered the infernal device to be yelled at by his brother Luigi, who was stuck cleaning after the tennis courts again after the championship that they previously had. Mario listened half-heartedly until he was told that his superior wanted to see him and fully question Mario's motives in taking in his rival.

In a huff Mario left, leaving his new acclaimed "student" to himself begrudgingly.

Sonic relaxed as the plumber left and decided to give himself a tour of the house. Large footsteps echoed down empty beautiful halls and Sonic had to conclude that despite the fancy decor the place was pretty lonely…

He had already admitted that some small part of him loved Mario, maybe because he was his first hero and his first prominent rival as he became famous. Yet, he was still fearful. He was already in a relationship.

He couldn't even honor the relationship he was currently in due to them banning contact with his SEGA family. At once, Sonic's eyes lit up and a mischievous smirk plastered itself on his face.

The speedster made his way to a nearby phone and dialed swiftly. The foreign number made it's way to a small kitsune's handmade device.

A feeble whisper greeted him.

" Sonic?"

Sonic's ego blasted off at his success.

" Tails! I -"

The younger sapien gasped and fidgeted with the device causing muffled movement to be heard on the other end of the line before a barely audible answer was heard.

" Sonic, you have to make this quick… what's going on?"

Sonic's breath hitched, they were probably monitoring SEGA quarters and Tails was probably hiding just to speak to him.

" Nintendo's forcing me to stay with Mario in the "Star Mansion" , and supposedly I can't speak to you guys."

Sonic could almost hear his "little bro" roll his eyes on the other end of the line.

" Mario is supposed to train me, but we know that-"

Tails finished his sentence.

" He just keeps trying to come on to you?"

Sonic winced at the statement and whispered a "yeah…"

"They say you are being forced into a relationship with him- and you can't be with…"

Sonic sighed "Yes, I know…can you tell…"

Tails replied hastily " Already did, besides they figured it out anyway this whole place is swamped with guards I'm surprised they haven't found me yet."

Sonic contemplated before suggesting a means of further communication

" Tell Nights to speak to me in my dreams…"

* boo chortling was heard in the background as the kitsune yelped in fear and the line was cut."

Sonic was furious but had to remain calm. If he showed any signs of knowing what was happening at the SEGA base they would all be in trouble.

For now, he needed to figure out how to bypass the system to be free to roam outside when the plumber was away… he just needed to find that control panel…

Mario was deadbeat after his busy day and was desperately looking forward to a little time with his obsession. After admitting his feelings to his superiors for the blue mutant animal Mario was surprised he was not charged with bestiality.

They now had taken precautions to milk every SEGA character for their knowledge on Sonic and were keeping them from rebelling against the new ominous change.

Mario stopped… Didn't the SEGA characters pride themselves in rebelling?Especially the Sonic ones?That meant they needed a lot more security.

Mario walked through the giant doors of his mansion and strode through the halls … he knew the place and couldn't get lost.

The plumber searched the whole area and couldn't find his little "student." He started to grow angry until he heard faint pounding music echoing down the halls.

The plumber smirked… so he found it didn't he? Mario made his way to a viewing room and looked into the "workout room" that he had commissioned.

The room was large and resembled a warehouse, odd shaped painted and non-painted walls and surfaces stood prominently in the room as a cobalt speedster bounced and sped through the course, flipping and jumping off of each unique structure.

A song that he vaguely recalled echoed through the room below him as he watched in fascination. He was definitely going to have him tonight.

Sonic flipped and twirled barely aware of the world around him. The music pumped through him like music always has as he runs. He was annoyed at his failure in locating the control panel for the mansion and as always his annoyance lead to mindless running.

He loved the song- "Lights" by Ellie Goulding (Basshunter remix) as he flitted from one stage to the next. He climbed to the highest stage and stopped, noticing a red plumber gazing at him through the glass windowed room above him.

So much for curing his annoyance…

Suddenly an idea clicked into place… the speedster gestured to Mario in annoyance and stepped a little over the edge of the stage only to slip and be plummeted down. The hedgehog waved his hands and placed them in front of him to break his fall only to break his arm.

Mario gasped as the blur was crumpled on the floor, his arm limp. As Mario ran up to the hedgehog from behind and noticed that the other wasn't even moving. If only he could see Sonic smirking on the other side.

Sonic congratulated himself- now he was to get out to go to the hospital and be free from Mario to get his bone set straight. The pain was nothing, he had broken every bone in his body and a broken arm was like a pinch on the shoulder, especially for a video game character.

Mario shook his head and picked up the seemingly careless/ clumsy character bridal style and took him to his office as Sonic avoided his gaze and winced every time he came in contact with his arm. He jogged to his office and set the seemingly pained hedgehog on his very own examination table.

As soon as Sonic saw the room he was in and Mario slip on his white doctors coat and stethoscope his heart fell.

The blur stuttered… "You're a…a…a doctor!"

Mario smirked, detecting the sadness and betrayal in the others voice as he sensed the whole charade was planned.

" Doctor Mario at your service."

Sonic pouted, his congratulations to himself died and he watched sadly as his arm was set in place.

Mario tenderly stroked the tan arm as he bandaged it and provided an odd looking mushroom for the speedster to eat.

Sonic looked at the purple mushroom in disgust, he knew Mario was a vegetarian but he definitely wasn't! Quickly, he stuffed the mushroom in his mouth and swallowed barely tasting it. At once his pains and arm was healed and "Doctor Mario" undid his bandages to reveal a perfectly intact arm.

Sonic looked away embarrassed at his failure and asked rather sarcastically. " Does that mushroom have side effects too?" Before crossing his arms and looking away.

Mario laughed. "Im sorry your little plan didn't work Sonic , and yes it does have side effects which include increased arousal and temporary weakness until your body heals from its rapid recovery."

Sonic huffed subconsciously associating the drug as something given on purpose to inhibit him- already feeling tired as he was lifted and affectionately hugged by the one before him.

" Trust me Sonic, I am not here to hurt you… don't hurt yourself."

The doctor let go and kissed the cheek of the speedster.

Sonic, to drowsy to physically protest muttered in his dementia.

" I don't trust doctors…"

Mario smiled and replied. " And with good reason!"

It was late and Mario lifted him in his arms and proceeded to his own room the small animal in his arms drifting to sleep.

**On youtube if you type in "Tempest FreeRunning Academy" and watch the video you will see the workout room with the music indicated in the story during the video.**

**Yup, the room like that exists and part of it is painted Mario style. You will also see some amazingly awesome runners doing the course… they run and flip like Sonic!**

**Please check it out! Thankx!**


	4. Almost

_(Oh)I wanna know your nameYou just killed me, _

_could you at least do that?I wanna know your name_

_Or better yet, stand thereJust do that -_

_ "One" (Your Name) Swedish House Mafia_

The deep grandfather clock chimed as an hour passed- its resonating sound echoing through the silent mansion. The star of Nintendo was simply sitting on the edge of his bed, eyelids half cast, staring at his unwilling guest. Sonic had drifted into dreamland faster than the plumber would expect. He had a mind to take the other mascot before he could submit to the after affects of the drug he had been administered. It seemed however that the drugs side effects had sped up when used on the speedster himself-not surprising really. Still, the plumber was pleased with the effects. As of now it was 3:00 in the morning and he had a lithe sleeping hedgehog in his bed.

The plumbers mouth twitched into a warm smile as he gazed upon the sleeping figure below him. The speedster was lax and at peace within his own dreamland, his blank expression a rare treat for his biggest rival. The speedsters lean tan chest rose and fell with the passing of time as tiny snores staccatoed the room. Icy blue eyes lovingly soaked up this innocent view. Sharp yet flexible quills where splayed out underneath the blue mascot. Normally, Sonic would sleep on his side or on his belly due to his quills- but the drug had completely knocked him out cold to the point that discomfort wasn't an issue. The plumbers skilled hands had caressed the hedgehog all night. How could he have fallen for such a rookie? Why such a cheesy, talkative, rebellious, animal? He had tried to hide it… tried to shove it down and keep it within yet with time he found it couldn't be done. The more he denied it the more he wanted the rival for himself.

He had to admit, after years of chasing and constantly saving one princess he wasn't surprised that he fell in love with such a durable, elusive, character.

Mario smirked- he had captured the slippery character and he was all his. He reminded himself that he was superior to Sonic. Any request made would have to be fulfilled by him. In an instant dominating arms wrapped around his acclaimed companion and laid down upon the duvet holding the other close. Small kisses littered the tan muzzle of the unconscious jock complete with a wispy mustache that made the anthro twitch.

Tomorrow…he would make his dreams a reality. He had been to lax with the other mascot upon acquiring him- it was time to break him in… and he knew just how to do it.-

~O~

Sonic didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had awoken in his utmost rivals arms or the fact that he had awoken in his rivals bed. The hedgehog had awoken with a jump- eyes wider than normal and cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. The supposed plumber had been groping his ass in his sleep. Even now it took a skilled agile body to gently twist and wriggle out from underneath the exhausted Nintendo mascot. Now seemed like a great time to get as far away as possible from his "teacher". It is a saturday and the plumber has the day off. No doubt would he use his day to take interest in his new acquired resident.

The hedgehog carefully tip toed out of the room blushing of embarrassment before running to the opposite side of the mansion.

Heavy footsteps echoed down empty halls- Sonic needed to make a plan…and to do so he began to converse with himself -something that he acquired from attacking numerous lifeless robots on his own.

"I can't contact anyone- too risky."

Green eyes darkened in anger.

"He planned this whole thing; to stop this I'd have to take him down."

"But it's not like he's taking over the world or anything he's just …cooping me up."

"That's taking my world."

"I guess I could just run from him in this mondo mansion - no way he can come close to catch me…"

A soft grumble broke his train of thought and the speedster realized his need for sustenance.

" Better find something to eat."

~O~

Mario didn't need to be a genius to know that the object of his affection was most likely currently raiding his industrial fridge. The plumber softly walked into the kitchen- his small feet barely making a sound. He could have never been prepared for the scene that awaited him.

Sonic had completely disheveled his kitchen- It seemed as if a earthquake and a tornado had ripped through his pantry, cupboards and refrigerator to leave undistinguishable contents of packages across the floor. The blue blur was buried in the pantry - literally digging through the numerous boxes, cans and bags that had previously been in order. A petite tail was wiggling excitedly as its owner was bent on his knees head submerged in a pile of cans.

Anger spread through the italian like fire as he surveyed the damage…until he took in the delectable view of the blue blurs petite rear. Light blue eyes homed in on just below the fuzzy ecstatic tail and got lost there until the hunger stricken jock jumped out of the pile of cans holding a lone red can. "Got it!" The victory cry was short lived however as the plumber was finally noticed.

Mario looked up and down the body of the hungry jock and noted the patches of honey, flour and various condiments on the blue pelt of the other. In a large gloved hand a can of forgotten chili was in mid lift.

Green eyes widened in fear- Mario was probably going to get awkward with him. Red and white buckled shoes stepped back attempting to get away from the "elder" but only succeeded in crushing a few coffee beans.

Mario sighed at the others need to get away from him- seems as if he would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Look at this mess!" Mario raised his hand at the offending mess and pointed once again at the hedgehog responsible for it. " If you need something just ask!" "Don't destroy my kitchen like an army of Goombas!" The italian purposely walked towards what he felt was his life partner and attempted to grasp the others gloved hand only to be met with empty air.

Mario fumed slighty… and spotted Sonic eyeing him from the dining room warily. A blue trail had dissipated behind him.

"Sonic, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." Mario sighed and reached into his jumpsuit digging.

The fearful hedgehog tensed…he would have to fight something right? Mario would pull out some remote control and attack him… he was a doctor too right?

The red plumber finally retrieved a small yellow shape- the notorious star only to throw it in the air and touch it. Instantly Mario started to flash multiple colors and charge towards Sonic.

Sonic ran… tearing through the mansion as the plumber chased him. He knew Mario could never match up to him with regards to raw speed…but he knew the Mansion way seemed as if he lost the plumber- the catchy theme previously emitted from the star had stopped and it became quiet.

Almost silent…. except for a soft pained grumble….

Sonic blushed at his loud stomach and hoped that Mario hadn't heard. With ears perked and alert the hedgehog fearfully peered down offending empty corridors…tensing and rapidly turning at odd sounds before continuing. The can of chili was still in his hands and he sadly wished that they were warm…no… he couldn't go back to the kitchen…Mario was probably going to ambush him there…

Another considerably loud grumble resounded down a hall and the anthro decided to rethink that last statement. Maybe he could just rush through the kitchen and pick up something edible and rush out. He wouldn't need to stop just run pass and reach out to grab something- Mario still wouldn't be able catch him.

Sonic rushed towards the kitchen full blast knocking over statues and paintings with the force of his speed. The kitchen came into view and the speedster pressed faster while eyeing a banana on one of the counters. Suddenly, Sonic lurched forward as a pain connected with his foot - Green eyes widened in fear at the fall and tumbled through the kitchen like a bowling ball tearing through the mess he previously made only to smash into the pantry and a mountain of cans. The can of chili in his hand skidded down the kitchen floor only to be picked up by a small gloved hand and inspected lightly. A grin stretched underneath a small mustache at the crumpled figure in the pantry… before hearty laughter resounded through the kitchen.

Sonic groaned as he groggily stood up… head was spinning. He rubbed his temple lightly and shook himself from all the food that had been embedded in him. Quills swayed as he jerked upright and caught the cause of his fall… a lone extra large can of minced mushrooms that had slammed into the wood drawers of the kitchen from the force of his speed. Mario appeared in front of him cornering him in the walk-in pantry chuckling.

"Sonic… *laughs harder* looks like you caught yourself. Karma hurts doesn't it."

Sonic crossed his arms pouting with his legs spread out looking very much like a little kid.

"It's your can of stupid mushrooms." The hedgehog retorted

Mario smiled- " I hope we have learned the consequences of making messes."

The jock snorted and turned his small yet slightly long black nose up in the air offended before being smuggled in a large overbearing hug. Mario carefully minded the spines and laughed at the bristling of the other before nuzzling and kissing the hedgehog on the cheek as well as holding his arms in place so that he couldn't fight it. Sonic scrunched his face as he was kissed and nuzzled. His whole body hurt and now Mario was forcing himself upon him… great.

However, he couldn't say that he didn't like the kisses and attention…

The affectionate onslaught stopped and Sonic was pulled to a stand only to hear his body grumble in protest. Sonic blushed harder at his hunger as Mario handed him a ready and prepared chili dog that he had been preparing before the speedster had so readily tumbled through his kitchen. Sonic was shocked and his nose caught the scent of chili dogs in the dining room. Mario grabbed his hand and lead him to eat as the hedgehog stared in a stupor at the different types of "coneys" Mario had prepared just for him. Sonic was just a little bit flattered and a little more grateful..

Green eyes studied the other eating a salad and a veggie dog. Mario didn't seem too bad. He already confessed to partially loving and having a fascination with the other… Sonic pondered as he ate… maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Scratch that.

It was beyond horrible, every day, Mario… would try to bed him.. Pinning him down when he was unsuspecting, raking his fingers through his fur, kissing him all over- until Sonic would break free and rush away … Sonic could not sleep… constantly fearful of Mario catching him off guard and taking advantage of it. The hedgehog slept everywhere but his prepared room. He slept in odd places just to get away from the horny italian. Mario, naturally liked the chase and would not give up- once again playing hide and seek something that he always did with his job and the games he created.

That tune… that victorious tune… would haunt him in his nightmares…

_Star Power_

Sonic needed to talk to the plumber or something… this needed to stop…he was almost tempted to give in….

almost...

-God… why do I love this pairing! Why? There's like… no reason for me too… it's not even that popular! Oye vey…*Goes and makes some coffee*


	5. Square One

It had been a week, one agonizing week of endless perversion.

Sonic the hedgehog stared out of a gilded window desperately craving fresh air, nature and overall freedom. With each passing day as the plumber worked for the development of a new game - the Sega mascot did everything he could to find a means of escape only to come up short.

"If only Tails where here… he could get me out of this."

A wince followed the statement. Apparently Nintendo found out that he had called the kitsune and placed the fox under house arrest like himself.

The young fox had been placed with Luigi.

_Just Wonderful…_

A giant grandfather clock chimed through the mansion and Sonic felt a chill crawl up his spine.

It was 5:00…

_Mario!_

Unbridled fear swept through Sonic as a realization struck him. During one of his escape attempts the hedgehog had basically broke through a wall only to reel into the invisible barrier once again.

Apparently the barrier surrounded the castle and now a famous plumber was coming home and would no doubt see the damage. A quick glance out the window proved that Mario was walking right up to the mansion.

He had to hide.

In a blur of blue the speedster bolted out of sight.

Mario whistled cheerfully as he strode up to the Star Mansion. He had received some big news for himself and his obsession and he couldn't wait to tell it. The content plumber whistled a catchy tune as he wandered down the halls looking for his fearful student.

Only to walk past his library and see a giant gaping hole in the wall. A boom resounded throughout the mansion.

SONIC!

The hedgehog who was at the opposite side of the mansion tensed as he heard the plumber yell his name angrily to the heavens.

Mario scrambled down barren hallways anxious to find his rebellious student and give him a piece of his mind and maybe a little something else.

The plumber was growing tired of the awkward distance they shared. Even Peach regarded him with a little more kindness in their game of hide and seek. Mario stopped searching and sighed -he would need to teach his property to value his property.

This was enough.

After the outburst there was uncanny silence. Sonics fear peaked as he peeked out from behind a large wardrobe. Mario was no doubt ripe-shit pissed….so why wasn't he using his Star power and tearing down the halls.

His answer came in a chorus of haunting chortles and wagging tongues.

The fuming plumber didn't have to wait long. Gloved hands softly adjusted his cap as he heard frantic protest down the hall.

"Let me go! Ah! Come on! He's gonna kill me!"

A parade of security boos filtered down the hall dragging a distressed hedgehog in their wake before holding the blue speed demon in front of Mario's nose by his limbs.

"Hey! Easy on the legs!"

Blue ears where pinned back at the furious expression on his supposed superiors face. Deep blue eyes glared into emeralds and the hedgehog had to hold himself from snarling.

Mario turned and and gestured to the offending hole in his wall

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sonic smirked darkly. " Thought this old place needed some remodeling grandpa."

Mario turned hastily eyes glowing with spite. The hedgehog was seriously going to mock him?

"Cuff him"

Emerald eyes widened.

"Wait what?!"

"Hey!"

Mario watched as his obsession was handcuffed and forced into ankle-cuffs before gesturing for the ghosts to leave. His expression was plain- almost pokerfaced as he watched Sonic squirm on the expensive carpeting in his bindings before striding purposefully towards the other.

"It's time to pay Sonic."

Sonic froze at the dark tone that Mario projected- it was the tone of a superior.

"Stay away!" Quills bristled as fear and betrayal flickered across the hedgehogs features.

The plumber simply heaved the squirming bundle onto his shoulder effortlessly before proceeding to his bedroom the whole while listening to Sonics feverish protests.

"Come on Mario with how rich you are it's not that bad! You could patch it up in a jiffy!"

"Where are we going? Put me down"

*kick*

"What the hell Mario!"

"What are you going to do?"

The plumber entered his room and lay the hedgehog on his expensive comforter. Sonic squirmed upon hitting the sheets, managing to turn himself on his belly and attempt to roll away before a gloved hand grasped his ankle and dragged him into the plumbers awaiting lap. Sonic's peach stomach rested upon Mario's knees and Sonic tensed.

"Mario… what are you…."

A sharp impact struck his behind and Sonic had to gasp…Mario was … spanking him?!

"Ah!….Ah!….Oww!…Mph!"

A steady stream of hits connected with the hero of Mobius's backside causing the speedster to develop tears at the corner of his eyes.

This was so humiliating….

"Ah! Stop!"

Mario paused….

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Sonic winced at the stinging burning sensation on his behind before responding.

"Yeah, don't piss you off… got it!"

Mario shook his head…"Sonic…what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go maybe?"

Mario glared…" You know you belong to me- why do you keep persisting"

"Do you really have to ask?"

The plumber absently trailed a gloved finger down the hedgehogs side before patting his thigh.

"I can't have my property destroying my property."

In an instant quills flared. "I am NOT your property!"

"I own you Sonic… you are mine."

"I am not property! Im am not "owned" by anyone!"

"You have taken everything and everyone I've known from me and locked me away!" "Who the hell does that?!" "Huh!?" "For what?" "So you can molest me?" "You sick bastard!" "You think you can force me to like you? Well… newsflash! I will NEVER like you!"

"I…I….I HATE YOU!"

Silence awkwardly settled in the room as Sonic could of swore he heard the plumbers heart break.

"Mario?"

The hedgehog tried to look up at Mario above him… but Mario had turned his face away.

"I didn't know what to do…every time I try to talk to you or be near you you would just run away."

The plumber sighed before whispering sadly.

"Sonic, I rescue the same Princess time and time again and she gives me little to no affection in return… while my enemy simply takes it and gains the company of the one he loves by force… and i realize that… it works."

"Peach is with Bowser longer that I am ever with her."

Sonic squirmed but listened- somewhat understanding his rival but still miffed.

"Mario, aren't you proof that that tactic doesn't work? Peach doesn't love Bowser… holding someone you love hostage is not fulfilling"

Mario tensed…"It's better than not having them at all."

"For once I understand Bowser."

Sonic sighed…"You wouldn't have to hold me hostage if you could learn to take a hint and not molest me-maybe start a relationship normally."

"But you run away from me!"

"Look, I've been stalked by a lovesick fangirl 24/7 since I was like… 10… Im a bit antsy when it comes to romantic relationships."

"You holding me hostage doesn't help much and will you please let me go?" "These cuffs hurt."

Mario nodded slowly and retrieved a key from beneath his glove unlocking the cuffs with ease.

Sonic stood up and stretched before rubbing his sore behind.

"How about this… I won't run away if you don't try to touch me awkwardly." "Okay?"

Mario sighed…"Or how about you let me touch you and I grant you the freedom to roam and return?

Sonic shook his head. "Can't you just let me free anyway?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not in Nintendo headquarters."

"Then no deal Mario."

The plumber took off his cap. "Then I guess we are back to square one."

"It's late- we need to get to bed… and this is for you."

Mario grimaced and handed a sealed envelope to Sonic.

The hedgehog took the letter and bursted out of the room to the other edge of the Mansion before tearing the envelope open.

Emerald eyes scanned the parchment in front of him…

_Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_Her majesty hereby invites you to attend the 2012 London Olympics…._

A bold smirk washed over the speedsters face….

_Perfect._

_Sorry peeps… busy as helll- working- going to school- family shit- the works. Sorry if it was rushed._


	6. Jet Lag

**OMG… I'm updating this… no worries I will get back to my other stories soon.**

*** Updating this without my Safari closing was a pain! Arrrggg!***

**On with the show...**

Packing would have been easy if Mario didn't have a sneaky suspicion that his acclaimed student was enjoying the idea of traveling to compete in the Olympics once again just a little too plumber could have convinced himself to believe that the speedster was just excited to once again compete in a series of athletics - yet Sonic had never shown this much enthusiasm in the past Olympics.

The speedster was currently whistling ...

Whistling!

Sonic had packed everything and offered to even pack Mario's essentials - claiming the plumber was too old ( and too slow) to do so himself.

Now Sonic was all but clawing at the front door to get out of the Mansion and go to the airport. Mario glanced at the clock - it was 9:30 - time to leave. The plumber made his way to the giant double doors of the "Star Mansion" and witnessed security boo's hauling their luggage into a limousine out front. One of the giant double doors was open and Mario watched as Sonic tentatively placed his gloved hand past the open door only to be met with the invisible barrier. The hedgehog felt up and down the barrier trying to find out what held it up and what it was made out of while he was quietly watched.

Mario shook his head slightly before bringing himself to attention.

" Sonic. Are you ready ?"

It was a stupid question but Mario wanted to gauge Sonic's mood before he " released" him so to speak.

" What took you so long old man! And how exactly am I getting out of here? "

Without a word he plumber grasped the fleeting hand of the other and walked toward the doorway. Sonic hesitated, at this rate he was going to smack into the invisible barrier. Fearing the worst the hedgehog closed his eyes and continued forward until Mario stopped just in front of the doorway. Sonic waited eyes squeezed shut until he was lurched into warm strong thick arms and felt a warm wetness at his lips.

_What?! _

In an instant emerald eyes snapped open and pulled himself out of Mario's grasp roughly only to fall on his rump outside of the mansion...

_Outside of the mansion!_

And he was off... A streak of blue burst out of the golden gates of the Mansion as a enthusiastic " Woohoo!" graced the air. Mario pinched the bridge of his nose in silent frustration and watched as security boos left the premises in search of their joyful escapee.

Sonic dashed through the base of Nintendo, no doubt every security boo was on his tail at the moment. But he didn't really care, it was all worth it to piss Mario off. Like hell was he going down without a fight.

Quickly rounding a corner and dodging to his left, Sonic barely missed running into a senior magikoopa. Safe in a forgotten alley the blue blur quickly skimmed his situation. He had to make it to the outskirts of the base. He knew his chance was slim but be needed to try. His plan would be achieved much more easily if he could do this. Crouching into a sprint position Sonic launched himself out of the alley and into the residential area of the lesser known Nintendo characters. The hedgehog passed by many town- home like structures and internally laughed at the bewildered expressions of the toads and goombas that he happened to pass by. The outskirts of the city was merely a mile away and an army of Magikoopas and bullet bombs loomed directly behind him.

" Heh heh, like they could stop me- what is Mario thinking?" A cocky and slightly irritating smirk followed the question as the speedster approached the wall that marked the edge of the base.

" See ya! "

Sonic turned and waved at his pursuers and noticed Mario in a cape flying along side them. A rebellious glint sparkled in the hedgehogs eye as he winked at his so called " owner" and taunted him with a few playful smacks to his rear before crouching and leaping over the stone wall that marked his victory.

Sonic would have made an exaggerated victory cry as he jumped over the wall - but before he could he watched and felt in horror as his body smacked into yet another invisible barrier... Which seemed to cover the entire base?

" What ? No! "

Sonic cried out in frustration before once again attempting to leap over the wall and achieving the same results.

" That's low Mario!"

Sonic turned and attempted to sprint alongside the wall to the main entrance of the base only to feel a sharp pain in his leg before his world went black.

"Argh... Did someone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Sonic quipped as he regained consciousness. The hedgehog looked around and desperately wished that he could have stayed unconscious. He was in what seemed to be a private jet on his way to London and he would have been okay with it if he wasn't next to his arch rival.

Scratch that...

Handcuffed to his rival... Golden cuffs where attached to a slightly lengthy golden chain that was barely 7 inches long. The only silver lining to the whole situation was that Mario was asleep.

Sonic silently watched his captor. Mario was on his side towards him snoring deeply. With every snore his mustache would quiver. A half smile graced Sonics features at the unexpected and random sight.

A young stewardess walked in and smiled at Sonic warmly .

" You woke up. Would you like something to drink?"

The speedster beamed at the stewardess, took a glance at her gold name tag and responded.

" No thanks. So your name is Denise? "

The young girl nodded confused at his mention of her name. Most people didn't even acknowledge it. In fact her name tag was more of a curse than a blessing.

" Yes. "

Sensing her confusion the speedster clarified.

" Heh, yeah you look so much like someone I know." "Heh, though her name was Elise not Denise. Heh, and she sort of had short hair"

The stewardess smiled awkwardly and unconsciously ran gloved fingers through her long wavy hair.

" It rhymes I guess . Anyway we will be landing in about an hour if you need anything just press this button. We will also accompany you and Mario to your temporary living quarters. If you need anything at anytime during your stay in London or on your way home feel free to ask us . "

Sonic nodded" Thanks, um... Hey, do you happen to know how I ... Got here?"

The stewardess had to stifle/hide a giggle with her gloved hand before responding. "Mr. Mario carried you through the airport. The press really got a kick out of it. It's already on the news. "

Sonic's cheeks turned chalk white. " The press got a kick out of Mario carrying me?"

The young girl shook her head. " Well no, they where more interested in why he was carrying you. Is it true that you have some sort of secret binding agreement with Mario and you two are in a relationship?"

Sonic blushed so hard he could have swore that his cheeks were on fire.

" No! it's not like that... he... Is forcing me into this!"

Sonic pointed at his offending hand cuffs.

" Oh, I though the handcuffs where part of your relationship. I'm sorry about this I had no idea." The girl looked away awkwardly since she knew there was little she could do to change the fate of the speedster.

Sonic gazed solemnly at Mario before turning back to the girl.

" Hey, could you do something for me?"

The stewardess nodded slowly.

" Do you happen to have a paper and an envelope?"

The girl left and retrieved the items while Sonic pondered and prayed that Mario would stay asleep.

The stewardess came back and Sonic reached for a pen on the small table next to him and scribbled furiously on the paper before practically shoving it in the envelope provided. He thanked chaos that his right hand was unchained and handed the envelope to the girl.

" Could you send that for me?"

The girl looked at the envelope inquisitively...

" To Anaheim, California?"

Sonic awkwardly smiled. " I have a sort of "friend" that lives there. "

"I see, I will send this for you immediately. "

" Thanks. I - " Sonic stalled as panic shot through his veins as he felt Mario shift beside him.

The plumber opened his turquoise blue eyes slowly before turning to Sonic with a ever watchful gaze.

" What would you like to drink with that?"

Sonic looked at the stewardess surprised before realizing her ploy and playing along.

" Water will be fine thanks."

The stewardess nodded " So that will be one large chili coney, a bag of peanuts and some water. Mr. Mario would you like to eat?"

Mario looked at her slightly surprised and shook his head. " Just a glass of water Denise. Thank you. "

" I hope my partner wasn't to much of a hassle while I was asleep."

" Mr. Sonic was no hassle at all ."

A soft ding echoed thought the jet.

A young male voice echoed through the intercom in the corner of the room.

"We will be making our decent shortly, my crew will accompany you to the iconic Big Ben where you will be living for your brief stay in London."

The stewardess smiled at Mario.

" I'm afraid your water and his order will be fulfilled once the plane lands."

Mario half smiled back. "That will be fine."

The girl nodded, walked off, and secretly smiled as she felt the envelope in her vest pocket and strode towards the front of the jet.

Emerald eyes hardened and stared at the stewardess leaving; anything to avoid Mario's gaze as he felt

the jet decline in altitude. Hopefully his plan would work- but was asking for help from HIM worth it?

*** This is the song that never ends... yes it goes on and on my friend- some people, started singing it not knowing what it was...***

**Okay... I typed this up on my iPod *dies* Sonic has a friend in Anaheim, CA! Who could it be? Well technically I just visited his friend!**

***hint* * hint* for those who know me/ went with me.**

**Wait is this a ... Cross- cross over? Hmmm...**


	7. Big Ben

_^3^_

_XxShadowfallxX _made art on deviantart for this story! PLEASE CHECK HER OUT AND WORSHIP HER! Since FF's system keeps deleting my html coding every time I try to save it- I can't make a link...but... have this... http:(slash) xx shadow fall (slash) art (slash) True-Blue-Valiant-Red-351779945

Or just type in the name of this fic in google and look for the fifth result or simply go to XxshadowfallsxX deviant page- if you are a SEGA yaoi junkie like I am you wont regret it! She even drew Crash Bandicoot!

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333

_Oh Chaos…_

Sonic sneered as Mario continued to stare at him watchfully for the remainder of their flight only pausing to buckle his seatbelt before resuming his penetrating gaze.

_When could blue eyes look so… intimidating?_

When they had safely landed and their luggage was being attended to Sonic finally received his "order" and desperately tried (and failed) to ignore the plumber whilst devouring it. When the time came to step out of the jet Mario had said nothing to him.

Under any other circumstance Sonic would have been happy for Mario's silence and respectfulness of his personal space. But in a foreign place and when he was literally chained to the plumber- the speedster was almost desperate for some positive interaction from his captor and the only person he really knew in his vicinity.

There was only that stare- where every move was scrutinized. When the speedster was done with his meal he decided to simply step out of his seat as if he wasn't even connected to the plumber only to be roughly pulled right back.

Emerald eyes turned and glared into Icy pools and a silent war was waged. If Mario wanted a fight he was going to get one. Before the war could escalate beyond death looks- a tall blond male stepped in front of the two and ushered them out of the jet and into a waiting limousine.

Nestled into the cushions of the limo the two mascots sat in silence as they traversed through the gloomy yet strangely beautiful streets of London. They sat in peace , until a emerald eyes lit up and a playful spark shone within them.

A small silver button was just out of his reach on the door. Thin gloved hands softly pushed the button and alternately pulled the button. The window on the speedsters side shifted up and down at an accelerated rate. Spurts of wind entered the limo and Sonic didn't have to see the plumber to know how pissed he was.

It was like he could just _feel _it.

After about three more minutes of the annoying action Mario scooted towards the blue blur and forcefully wrenched his hand from the door, only to be shoved to the side.

Finally Sonic was rewarded for his efforts.

" Sonic! I'm warning you…"

Said hedgehog only grinned and wagged a enthusiastic finger in the face of the other- exuberant after his small childish victory.

"Just having a little fun old-timer." "You should try it sometime."

Just as Mario was about to develop a massive migraine the limo stopped and they where ushered into the historic Big Ben for their first night in London.

Past a faux golden lobby and into a gleaming elevator the two escalated to their own penthouse presiding inside the giant monumental clock. Sonic winced- _Mental note… get some ear plugs… each hour is going to suck…_

The two had been tethered throughout the whole trip and Mario's wrist was killing him. He could only imagine Sonic's wrist. The speedster , true to his reputation had been yanking and pulling on his chain nonstop throughout the entire trip. However, releasing his reluctant companion would only cause chaos so taking the chain off was out of the question.

Taking the lead, Mario opened the door to their temporary abode and instantly grinned. The place was beautiful- gorgeous even… but one thing stood out like a sore thumb. This place was arranged for a intimate couple.

"They did better than I expected."

Sonic's face fell…

The sweet but deadly smell of roses struck them and Mario's spirits lifted tenfold. The rooms where a deep velvety red with gold accents. There was a grand piano and a comfy love seat that just beckoned one particular mascot. The plumber's icy eyes grew dark. Suddenly the chaffing on his wrist didn't even phase him.

He was about to stride in but felt a yank on his chain. The plumber turned and watched a stubborn hedgehog attempting to go back in the elevator.

"I am NOT going in there Mario!" The speedster crossed his arms and tilted his nose into the air offended at the very existence of the romantic pent house.

"You have no choice." Mario simply strode towards the other- backed him against a corner and picked him up- hauled him over his shoulder (being mindful of his quills) and strode right into the glorified dorm with Sonic kicking him all the way.

"DAMNIT MARIO PUT ME DOWN!"

Past the living room the hallway and into the single master bedroom- Sonic was almost thrown onto a gorgeous canopy bed.

Oh HELL No….

" I'm tired of your antics Sonic."

Mario slowly trailed a gloved finger down Sonics side,smirking as he heard the others breath hitch. Sonic was lost for words. He could initiate a brawl with his captor… but with them being tethered together it would be rather….pointless?

The hedgehog resorted to just holding the hands of the other in place, so that they would no longer roam his body.

"Take the cuffs off…" The hedgehog looked into the plumbers eyes with determination.

"Why would I do that?"

" What if I have to go to the restroom?"

Mario looked taken a back before eyeing the other suspiciously.

" Why should it matter?' "We have the same anatomy."

The hedgehogs jaw dropped, and Sonic struggled feverishly , pushing against the hands in his grasp.

"That's disgusting Mario!"

Mario smiled amused and leant down to the other intending to kiss that little black nose until the opening tune from Super Mario Galaxy graced the air. Pulling out the latest high tech cellphone Mario realized it was his brother Luigi and reluctantly answered it.

"This is Mario."

_Luigi whatever this is about I am going to strangle you._

"Mario! Where are you?" Luigi's garbled speech was hard to hear due to him being in a crowded area.

"What are you taking about Luigi? " Mario rolled his eyes at his brother before a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

"You forgot! Oh! _*garbled cussing* _You're with Sonic aren't you?! You just couldn't remember that we had to film our opening sequence?! You're to horny with that…that ..hedgehog thing! "

Sonic smirked at the conversation that even he could hear before adding a loud and obnoxious.

"HEY LUIGI!"

Luigi sighed. "Both of you get over here…separately!" "You don't know how crazy fans have gotten since your little relationship has been leaked!" "Idiot."

Without a word Mario hung up and looked to his relieved forced companion.

Sonic's grin was victorious-

"You heard him Mario-take them off."

The plumber paused…. "kiss me."

Emerald eyes grew as wide as dishes…

"C..come again?"

He did not just hear Mario ask him to… no… he was imagining things.

"You heard me."

Or maybe not.

"S…Stop messing around Mario… just take them off."

The look that Mario gave him was almost predatory…

"You want to see your friends right?"

Mario stood arms crossed patiently waiting, his eyes where closed in concentration.

Sonic fumed- he was backing him into a corner…again. He wanted to see Tails and the rest of his gang terribly. He was used to Sega whoring him off to other companies like no bodies business so why should this simple kiss matter?

He knew why it mattered… he just didn't want to admit it.

Swallowing what little pride he had left Sonic leaned in and softly… just barely kissed the side of Mario's cheek. The smallest, swiftest,butterfly kiss in history.

Mario's eyes snapped open in utter shock- not expecting Sonic to actually do as he was told. The plumbers insides filled with an unknown warm feeling…was this love? The feeling spread until he turned towards Sonic and was met with the swiftest and most lethal punch in the face.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333

Luigi didn't even ask when he saw his brother nursing a black and blue welt under his right eye. The make up crew that they had hired would take care of it soon enough. He wondered what the heck got into his brothers head as he took his place on a large stage that had two levels. Himself and his nintendo colleagues assembled themselves on the left side of the stage and watched as their SEGA rivals assembled themselves on the right side of the stage. Luigi looked over to the other side and watched as Tails awkwardly stood closest to him on the other side.

THe small insecure fox had not been comfortable with the green plumbers dwelling - especially since ghosts tended to lurk in Luigi's vicinity. Now that he was forced to babysit the little animal Luigi had mixed feelings.

After all he himself was insecure, fearful, and awkward- his "housemate/roommate " was a lot like himself.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

THe cuffs had come off and Sonic had expected to be amongst his peers - to finally be able to hug his acclaimed "little brother" and get the scoop on Nintendo's antics on their end. Unfortunately he was urged up a large stairway to the top of a stage only then realizing that he was standing right above them and right next to Mario who was above his own machines and spotlights where set on either side of them - ready to be used for a scene that they had to act for. Their director stepped forward and proceeded to show them the proper hand movements for the scene.

Mario rolled his eyes at "Miguel" their scene director that would coordinate their movements so that it would be "aesthetically harmonious". The overly dramatic and charismatic individual had already assessed every other characters movements and critiqued them whilst maintaining and keeping their character. Now it was their turn.

He really liked Miguel… but he was a bit… eccentric….

"You two are the main stars of these games!" " We are aiming for a victorious fist bump… like this."

If only Miguel realized how absurd he looked.

"…and then you two will lean in look into each others eyes with fierce determination and unbridled rivalry …in unison of course."

"…before once again pumping your fists in victory TOWARDS THE SKY!"

The way Miguel looked at the sky during his demonstration convinced Mario that the director could see the secrets of the universe.

"…. this all needs to be timed perfectly! Your fist bump will signal the fireworks crew and..."

After about an hour of practicing the same movements over and over again- Miguel finally let them proceed to actually filming.

Both sides couldn't be more relieved.

Amongst the endless practicing Sonic was steadily getting more and more… queasy.

When he was supposed to look into Mario's eyes with "fierce determination" a foreign feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He was anxious? Uncomfortable? Was it because of the kiss? For some reason he felt the desperate need to look away from those deep blue eyes.

For Mario the close interaction stimulated his nerves and his affection for the blue speedster. He wanted nothing more than to take him back to the penthouse and …and… do what exactly?

Oh… yeah…

lewd and intricate thoughts filled the plumbers hopeful mind.

Once the camera was finally rolling - the two started to relax, their mutual torment was almost over.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333

OMG! I can't get over the magical pic! I already squealed for like a day already… but still… Sonario is soooo hard to come by… and that pic just makes me sooooo damn happy…Especially their expressions! They are spot on based on what I wanted to portray in the story!

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH XXSHADOWFALLXX! *Insert hug and cookies here*

She and I seem to have went through the same stages in the- "Oh my gosh why am I becoming increasingly attracted to and internet stalkerish towards a mutated and might I add smexy hedgehog character!?" Except she adores Shadow and I adore Sonic…. jimminy jamminy…

She even had a Sonic fanboy stalker when she was little! Lolz I did too… but he and I where a bit older and well…instead of drawing pics and taking about Sonic - the fanboy that stalked me would try to _live _Sonic. Meaning, this guy would do backflips and laps like it was a drug. He was the fastest in our class and I was the second fastest. (damnit!) Dang we have a ton in common-and thats not even counting our love for Yaoi…whilst being straight…what a conundrum….

Ohz… umz… *twiddles fingers* is it possible if I could use this pic as … a … cover? Crediting you of course? Pweese?

Omigosh…I can't stop looking at it! .


	8. Tension

OH HAI,

Welcome to another chapter of my favorite pairing eva!

(Did you see that cover? Did you! Omg - I love that pic)

Enjoy- or don't….

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333

Filming was TORTURE, due to Miguel scrutinizing every detail of his heroic and not so heroic actors. Mario couldn't remember how many times the enthusiastic director had told him to jump on the trampoline on camera. When Miguel was satisfied the famed italian was beyond tired- but still managed to catch the "serves you right" look his soon to be regretful acclaimed student gave him.

Rubbing his sore thighs, Mario and the rest of the characters Miguel was currently fussing on made their way to the track field. Once they arrived- Miguel summoned the blue blur himself to run on camera. The director was as cheesy as ever.

" We are still maintaining the theme of VICTORY, so every movement and look you give on camera must be one of utmost determination! You are going to OWN this race!" Miguel adjusted his french cap that looked like a baguette on his head and got down on his knees.

"You will be on your knees, you will look up with a …. hmmm… let me see a half-smile-half smirk- yes! Like that…. and when you hear the signal you will run - slowly for you- the first few yards and jump over the first hurdle. "

During the practice runs for the scene, Mario was melting inside…. that look that he gave the camera… was …. amazing…..

and when he ran….

_OH MAMA MIA…._

The italian didn't care if the speedster could feel his gaze lingering on his backside as he ran. He was too entranced and content to worry and the best part was …Miguel would tell him to do it over and over again.

"Sonic you look too tense! Do it again- relax your muscles…you are projecting the attitude of a winner!"

After a plethora of shooting scenes for the short film and even a helicopter shot outside of big ben. By the time dinner arrived they had finished all of their scenes. Every character was beyond exhausted and to award such wonderful acting and endurance- Miguel had hired a catering company to fill the stomachs of the distressed olympians.

Sonic was elated- due to the director treating them to dinner, each team would be able to eat together… he could finally be with his team for at least an hour. Quickly scurrying away from Mario's vicinity the blue blur set off to find his kind.

The company set up a long table that would accommodate everyone and it was immediately swarmed with characters. Bowser had already sat down and was currently playing with his plastic dish frightening the catering company into speeding up their service. Next to Bowser was Bowser Jr. who was trying to mimic his father- instead playing with his plastic cup. Sonic sat besides the two for the time being- hoping that his SEGA family would arrive soon. As he sat he pondered and remembered the many scenes that he had just replayed over and over again. He had felt Mario taking in his figure and groping his entire body with his eyes and it was strange to say but … he wasn't sickened…but he was more shocked and fearful over anything. He liked Mario, admired him,_ loved_ him even. But was he willing to try to go through a semi forced relationship with him?

The blue blur looked up- hoping for any familiar face. What was taking them so long? Within five minutes every Nintendo and SEGA character that had participated in the small movie came at once. Each one sitting down at the long prepared table. The now excited hedgehog stood up once he saw his little buddy Tails who was unfortunately walking with Mario. That damn plumber knew how to get to him. Before Sonic could even rush to his young friend- a large claw circled around his waist.

"Hey there hedgie, so… what has Mario been doing with you? Hmmm?"

Sonic froze and a weird chill ran down his spine when he felt another claw softly trace down his side and just barely touch his inner thigh. Due to pure shock the blue hedgehog could not retaliate immediately and before he could even respond to such flirtatious behavior someone beat him to it.

Sonic was appalled as he was ripped out of the dinosaur turtles arms and watched in horror as Bowser was viciously yanked by his tail by Mario and beaten into the ground several times. The koopa king merely laughed as he took his beating knowing that he had hit a nerve in the plumber. Once Mario was done every character was gazing upon him and Sonic in shock before sitting back down in there prospective seats and eating their dinner in an awkward silence. Sonic was more than shocked as he followed Tails to the end of the large buffet table set up for them before he was once again followed by the plumber. Mario appeared by his side and wouldn't leave despite Sonic's wishes of privacy with his "little brother." Tails nervously smiled and started to engage in a conversation with the plumber himself.

" So has Sonic been giving you any trouble?" Tails mischievously smirked

"Hey!" Sonic burst out in mock anger

Mario smiled and proceeded to tell the little kitsune of their little kitchen mishap that occurred about a month ago and Tails couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Sonic tearing through Mario's kitchen and landing face first into his pantry.

The three walked towards the large dinning table and where about to sit down when Wario waddled up to Mario and whispered something into his ear before turning to get more garlic powder for his meal. Mario tensed and smoldered as Wario left not wanting to comment on the crass joke that had been whispered into his ear- it seemed that everyone within his vicinity wanted to lay a hand on his property. The plumber sat next to his student and keep a wary eye on the hedgehog who was once again engrossed in a conversation with Tails.

Sonic saw Mario's intense gaze and decided to have a little fun with it.

"Oh Tails, I've missed ya." Sonic made sure to take a little extra time as he squeezed his "little brother" with all his might.

"Umm… Sonic…?" Tails flustered- the contact wasn't rare- but he was never hugged that long-or that hard by his "big brother."

Catching the contact with the kitsune Mario smoldered but restrained himself from making another scene. Sonic decided to up the ante.

Now where was she? Now would be a great time to be stalked and viciously molested by a fangirl.

"OHHHh SSSSOOoNNNIICCc! "

Ah, right on time….

In two seconds flat a pink hedgehog nearly knocked Sonic over with a huge hug and proceeded to kiss/choke the daylights out of him….for the billionth time.

Maybe he went a little too far?

The pink over intrusive hedgehog stepped back and stood behind the chair of her acclaimed boyfriend and once again proceeded to annoy him to no end.

" SONIC! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ANY TIME FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" "I WAS ALL ALONE IN THE PLANE ON THE WAY HERE! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Amy I…"

"WHAT IS MARIO DOING HERE?"

"Amy…."

"I HEARD WHAT THEY SAID ON THE NEWS! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE HIS BOYFRIEND RIGHT SONIC?!"

"Amy, you are no-"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC!"

Sonic tensed and looked toward Mario-

_Oh No…._

3….2….1….

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333

Sonic shivered in the limo on the way back to their glorified romantic penthouse. Mario had unleashed a Final Smash that he himself had remembered back during his days in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The literal line of fire had scorched everything- much to the fury of the hungry olympians. Now his pink fangirl friend was singed . He himself had been lucky enough to be saved from the line of fire simply because he was so close to the plumber and the attack was aimed at his pink stalker. The attack started small but increased in volume as it progressed scorching the other characters.

Sonic and Mario had been literally kicked out of the lunch party and where being sent to the penthouse and for some reason- against his programming, against his personality and completely contrary to his overall nature Sonic the hedgehog was _afraid._

A hurricane of thoughts plagued Mario's mind. When the hell was he so easy to piss off? He usually could keep everything inside. What was wrong with him?

Said plumber turned and looked towards the opposite side of the limo toward the object of his affections.

_Oh Sonic, you drivea me kooko crazy…._

Mario looked back out his window and stared. It was obvious every Nintendo character knew of his affections towards his arch rival and how his arch rival was uncooperative. That made room for mocking and even flirtation towards his affection. He HAD to claim him, had to make everyone know who he belonged to. His anger that he displayed at the lunch party would only fuel more comments and prodding.

It was time…

whether Sonic liked it or not.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333

Guess what? Next chapter is Lemon time! For those of you who where ashamed about asking for one-don't be! This is mature for a reason ; )


	9. Aphrodisiac

You guys where like chanting-UPDATE!UPDATE!UPDATE!

WARNING! GRAPHIC LEMON AHEAD- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Okay fine- LET'S A GO!/ BLAST AWAY/ HERE WE GO!

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333

Staring….

Mario was just staring across the dinner table at his "student". Watching him fidget as he picked at his food. Back in the penthouse the two had ordered dinner, a perfect romantic dinner. With candlelight and everything.

It made Sonic _squirm_…

Mario just stared- his oysters on the half shell remained untouched as he peered through the dim room watching the light dance in green emerald eyes. Not a word had been exchanged between the two since that morning and the tension in the air was thick.

Picking up his Merlot red wine Mario lightly sipped the fruity beverage waiting for his company to crack. The hedgehogs face was like a book- he could read everything, the awkwardness,the anxiousness, the apprehension, the _curiosity_. Said hedgehog glanced down at the dead sea creature on his plate. The oysters had been garnished with a slice of lemon and ginger. He had never tried one before and the look and smell of them was anything but appetizing. But Mario simply stared. Sonic realized with great disappointment that if he was to get out of this situation he would have to suck it up and eat one. Hesitantly picking up a half shell the speedster grimaced and tilted the shell so that its contents slid into his mouth before swallowing quickly.

The oyster was… strangely appetizing. If he had chewed the slippery thing it would have been different- however the aftertaste that he was left with was…

_addicting_…

This was new… the sight and smell was contrary to his taste buds- but if done right it was perfect and exhilarating.

Sonic wanted more.

After eating all five of the oysters on his plate and taking a sip of wine the SEGA mascot was very… content…almost sedated…

A warm fuzzy feeling overtook him as he gazed at the candlelight halfheartedly.

Mario smiled- looking down at his plate he decided to eat one oyster- not being a fan of them since his numerous adventures underwater called for him to be near and battle larger more lethal ones. He had been unfortunate enough to have accidentally chewed the oyster instead of simply slurping it. The taste was excruciating and Mario decided to quickly swallow the gooey meat before pushing his plate to the middle of the small table and watched with fascination as Sonic slumped into his seat eyes half cast with a small smile on his face.

It was time…

" Sonic, you know how much I ….admire you." The plumber stood, walking over to the other side of the table and stood before the almost sedated speedster.

" I want us to be… together. I have deep feelings for you Sonic- today was proof of that, and I think that maybe some part of you has feelings for me." Mario stopped and looked at his "student" praying that he would for once get a positive response from him.

What he was met with surprised him though…

"Mario, you know what, no one has ever protected me like that before." The speedster looked calm and his speech was drawled- almost surfer like. He was at peace.

Mario hesitated and glanced quickly at Sonics wine glass- it was almost full.

Why was he so… calm now? Seconds ago he was a tense spring.

"i mean…" Sonic waved his hands in a circular motion " People have protected me before when things are tough but… not like that."

Mario waited patiently and eyed the hero watching as blue lids where half cast over deep emerald eyes. The speedster was tracing his index finger over the rim of his wine glass before looking at him straight in the eyes.

Mario was speechless…

"Got nothing to say old man?" A light smirk graced Sonic's features. "Then let me tell you this- I don't like mush, you wouldn't find me giving someone a box of chocolates in a hundred years but-… sometimes…. I just want to punch you and kiss ya all at the same time."

Shock graced Mario's features. "Sonic."

The hedgehog rubbed the underside of his nose, stood up, and poked the plumber in the chest. fiercely. "But you locking me up like a weak princess pisses me off Mario."

The plumber stepped back slightly but regained his ground- "You know why I do that Sonic." Mario's voice was stern,authoritative… "You need to earn the right for me to trust you."

A wild look entered emerald eyes and their owner for a second seemed lost. "Mario… uh you just get me so…ugh…. I don't know how to explain it."

"I just can't stay calm around you!" "I don't understand you."

The speedster simply reached out and pushed the italian to the floor before sitting on his waist.

"You drive me nuts Mario- you get me so… messed up!" The hedgehog leaned in brushing his little black nose against Mario's slightly plump one.

"You just make me wanna- " Mario gasped as the SEGA mascot began erotically nipping his collarbone and neckline. Small hedgehog incisors pierced the italians skin. The plumber watched in wonder at Sonics drastic change. The speedster's cheeks where flushed a deep scarlet as small pants began to grace the air.

Sonic tilted his head back- he had never felt such a raw sensation before. Heat pooled below and the sudden need to release all this pent up frustration and emotion was apparent. Rocking his hips the hedgehog began to grind against the plumber with fervor- making long moans as the feeling inside him increased.

Mario couldn't stop his body from reacting to the speedsters unpredictable advances. Sonic was beyond horny-the fast rhythmic wagging of his tail in sync with his grinding was enough to coax Mario's body into play.

Mario groaned as his manhood grew painfully stretching taut against his jumpsuit. The plumber tried to get up and release his cock from it's confinement but a over ecstatic horny hedgehog blocked his way by leaning his own now exposed manhood onto the plumbers confined member and picked up the pace - viciously grinding deep and fast against the taut bulge in Mario's jumpsuit. Little shocks and tremors shot through the two mascots bodies- the two moaning in pleasure.

"Mmmm…ahhhh…." Sonic moaned, almost whimpering as he wasn't completely satisfied- he needed something more…

With all the strength Mario could muster- the plumber grasped the thin hips of the blue blur and pulled him to his side before rolling on top of him.

"Sonic…do you want this?" Mario was clinging to rational sense as he loomed over the speedster, gloved hands on both sides of the hedgehogs head.

"Damnit Mario…I …. I need you!"

A sharp intake of breath passed through Mario's lips as he watched the writhing,squirming, body of the one beneath him. A thin layer of sweat graced the hedgehog as emerald eyes dilated in pure heat cheeks a burning red.

"Please! Ah! I can't take it!"

_That was it._

Quickly ripping of his gloves with his teeth and unbuttoning his jumpsuit, Mario dove down, kissing the tan torso of his obsession before rubbing the moderate manhood that Sonic now sported. Thin long gloved hands attempted to reach down to their own manhood but where quickly grasped and pinned to the ground above their owners head. A small whine was released from peach lips as their owner desperately bucked to gain any sort of contact with his manhood. Mario smiled lovingly at the pinned hedgehog below him before taking his free hand and stroking the speedsters veiny appendage with gusto.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh…" Sonic jerked his head back, eyes closed, back quills flaying out against the floor beneath them. Desperately trying to free his arms from the plumbers grasp the hedgehog strained only to shiver as another well timed stroke sent Sonic to the depths of pleasure.

The speedster recuperated from his pleasure shock and wrapped his legs around the plumbers round torso before arching his back and pressing his manhood against the plumbers now exposed member and quickly jerking his bare crotch against the others.

"Nnng.." Mario grunted at the unexpected contact before letting go of the speedsters hands to grasp his hips, releasing his legs from his torso and pulling the hedgehogs member to his mouth before sucking rhythmically. At the sudden warmth to his member Sonic bucked furiously into the plumbers mouth as the upper half of his body was draped on the floor.

"You…can….hnng… do better than that…ah… Grandpa." Sonic jeered breathless as he struggled to take each wave of pleasure. Mario tilted his head slightly letting his soft mustache glide across the hedgehogs member with each deep suck.

"OOOOoooohhhhh Shhhhiiiittttttt." Emerald eyes rolled back at the plumbers hidden tactic and Mario could taste the the slightly bitter flavor of pre cum from the speedsters manhood. It was time to claim him.

Quickly releasing the hedgehogs member from his mouth Mario left Sonic's member exposed to the air causing a frigid indescribable sensation for the speedster as Mario looked down towards his own member. The plumber hadn't realized that during the whole ordeal the plumbers member had been leaking pre cum in a thin steady stream towards the plumber looked at Sonic and saw that he had managed to get some on the hedgehogs inner thigh and crotch. Quickly scooping up the sticky essence Mario slowly spread it on his obsessions puckered passage and was about to prep him with his finger when he was stopped.

"No… just do it."

"Sonic… are you sure?"

Sonic in desperation simply braced his hands against a table behind him and attempted to thrust himself onto the plumber. Mario grasped the hedgehogs trembling body and pulled himself into the speedster.

"Nnnnngggggahhhhh! " Sonic cried out at being forced into tensing and gripping the furniture behind him. The hedgehogs legs where quivering uncontrollably.

"Ahhhhhmmmm'nnn" The hedgehog attempted to stifle another cry by biting his lip before feeling wispy mustache kisses on his abandoned member. After a few more minutes of adjusting Sonic- using his upper body strength and the power of his legs around Marios torso-Sonic impaled himself hastily onto Mario and Mario simply thrusted into the others quick impaling thrusts. The rabid lovemaking continued as each climbed up a ladder to the peak of their pleasure and exploded.

"Nnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhhh!" The two cried in unison as two long spurts of spunk where released. One was released onto Mario's chest- the other deep into the confines of Sonics inner walls. Mario pulled out and watched the exhausted Sonic collapse against the floor- the plumbers cum trailing out of his little blue crevice and down his tail to drip to the floor.

Loving aqua eyes sparkled at the sight as thick arms circled around the spent hedgehogs waist and pulled him to his chest- the two laid on the floor basking in the feeling of their releases. Mario smiled, and passionately kissed the lips of the speedster. Sonic lightly returned the kiss but lightly sneezed at the mustache of the other before flicking his left ear and falling asleep.

Mario drifted into a dreamlike state…

Maybe things would work out after all?

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Have a Birthday update! Now that I am partied out and filled with cake-this is my present to you guys! 0w0 Yeessshh…I have the weirdest lady boner right now. Anywho…this is just a taste of lemoness- more to come in to future-*insert faezza's perky sonic in here* BUT….I have a plot going on here and a whole outline made for this story.


	10. Aftermath

Hellllooooo everyone! Okay, so has anybody eaten an oyster? Show of hands? Anybody? Okay...does anyone know what oysters are known for? Well the title of last chapter is a clue- and let me tell you, what they are known for is true!

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333

Floating within his own subconsciousness Sonic the hedgehog felt something warm, fuzzy and soft right at his ear. The speedster cracked an eye open sleepily whilst stretching on the bulky yet moderately soft pillow beneath him. Emerald eyes widened and pupils shrink as the SEGA mascot witnessed in horror that he had been sleeping on his arch rival… and more importantly… remembering that he had slept with him the previous night. Supressing a yell the hedgehog quietly crawled off of the chest of the dreaming plumber- taking his ear away from the plumbers offending mustache that had probably made it flick continuously all night and attempted to stand. How could he have slept with the plumber like that? That easily? All he could remember was that he was BEYOND horny. A small yelp left the speedsters lips as his backend complained from the rough treatment from the previous night and to Sonics embarrassment, remnants of their escapade was glued to his lower half particularly around his petite tail.

Sonic looked at the culprit who was currently floating within his own dreamland- and decided whether or not he should kick him into next week or bribe Reala or Kirby to beat him up within his dreams. Still, he had to admit, the way the italian was softly snoring was a little bit… handsome? He didn't know. But one thing was for sure; Mario and himself needed a bath and he would make sure they did it SEPERATELY!

Slowly rising from the floor and limping to the bathroom, Sonic caught sight of a manilla envelope that had been shoved underneath the front door of the penthouse. The hedgehogs curiosity peaked as he limped to the envelope and picked it up. Sonic scanned the envelope shocked at its presence. It was from letter that he had sent through that stewardess had actually made it! Sonic scanned his surroundings for any wayward plumbers and opened the mail.

A small stack of papers and a little booklet slid out of the envelope into the eager hands of the hedgehog. At the top of the stack of papers was a cover letter addressed to the speedster himself:

_Sonic the hedgehog,_

_My sympathies regarding your current ownership with Nintendo, I understand your predicament and would like to offer aid. Since you are such a well known character within the gaming genre you are a high candidate for a new production that we have been working on that is centered around computer technology. I am obliged to ask you to participate. As you are undoubtedly aware, I am starting my own line of videogames and would like to partner up with the company you represent in the future. In order to relinquish you from Nintendo you need to sign the documents provided. These documents are a contract between you and me stating that you are willfully deciding to participate in our latest production and are to be in our care until further notice. My lawyers will handle Nintendo._

_I hope to see you in the future- once you complete the documents enclosed simply sing a song from any of our productions and my crew will pick it up._

_Best regards,_

_Mickey Mouse ~_

The speedster was speechless. After re-reading the letter a couple more times Sonic was slightly relieved and at the same time a bit… sad? He liked Mario - much more than he would like to admit to himself but, he needed to be free. He needed some space and Mario wasn't willing to grant him that. Quickly swiping a hotel pen on a nearby table, Sonic started reading the pile of forms and contracts. After a period of 5 minutes the hedgehog grew bored of the fine print and over extensive detailed wording of the contracts. (Not to mention he could barely understand it.) Before long the speedster started to just sign each form- fearful that Mario would catch him when he was so close to freedom. After signing the last form in the stack and placing it in the envelope provided Sonic blushed realizing he would have to sing.

"I haven't sung in so long."

"What song should I sing?" The hedgehog pondered and realized he didn't know too many Disney songs… and most of them where as cheesy as his dialogue in his own videogames.

"Hmmm… what was that song that Cream used to sing again?"

Sonic took a deep breath and was about to sing - but something felt… off. He didn't know if it was intuition or instinct but he was reluctant to turn the contracts in. He barely knew the mouse, but he knew that the major mascot was not one to be taken lightly. If only he could have spoken to Tails about it first. Taking a deep breath the hedgehog began to sing.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333

Deep blue eyes opened to greet the morning sun and with it came a warm wonderful sense of fulfillment. Mario stretched, ignoring the cramp in his side from sleeping on a floor rug before noticing that something or perhaps someone was missing. That warm feeling of happiness instantly vanished. Mario panicked- quickly getting to his feet and buttoning his overalls the plumber rushed to the kitchen area in hopes that his ever so elusive companion was eating. Did Sonic freak out and run off? How far away was he? Would he be able to catch him? But, then- why did he sleep with him? He wasn't drunk! The italian was just about to lose it when the shower turned on from across the penthouse. Sonic was simply cleaning off the remnants of last night. Mario relaxed and smiled at the thought of HIS hedgehog stepping underneath a makeshift current of water and cleaning himself. Before Mario could comically bleed from his nose the italian decided to order a hearty breakfast for the two and decided to give his bathing companion a visit.

Quietly tip toeing down the hallway Mario stood outside the oddly noisy bathroom and slowly turned the knob only to see that it wouldn't even budge. Retreving a small armyknife out of his pocket, the italian pulled a thin pair of tweezers and used the back end to pop the lock on the other side. He only prayed that Sonic wouldn't hear his intrusion.

Yet what Mario was met with astonished him...

The shower was running and the unmistakable sillouette of Sonic the hedgehog was visible from the red sheer pullover curtain and Mario could see the hedgehog scrubbing his body with a bar of soap, his quills shifting side to side with each scrub on his thin legs and backside. Humidity fogged up the mirror and warmed Mario's body as he took in the others...

singing...

It wasn't the fact that the speedster was singing that Mario was astonished but WHAT he was singing that made Mario stop in confusion. It seemed to be some sort of remix?

"Do the Mario!

Swing your arms from side to side,

lets do the Mario hold together now!

Take one step and then again...

*exaggerated humming*

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die,

that I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night"

Mario was speechless, and didn't exactly know what to do in this type of situation. Should he get in the shower with him? He had intended to upon first entering the bathroom, however now he was reluctant to do so. Maybe he should just wait? Or should he go out and pretend he wasn't even there?

Before the plumber could decide, Sonic had finished and had pulled the curtain back to climb out of the tub humming the whole way. The plumber held his breath for the inevitable discovery of his intrusion only to realize that Sonic hadn't even noticed him in the red accented room. Instead, the hedgehog simply went to the mirror and towel dried/ organized his quills into the proper place. Feeling mischevious Mario crouched behind the preoccupied hedgehog and slowly rose up behind him.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic in an instant crouched down and swiped Mario off his feet and onto his behind before whipping him with his towel.

"MARIO! WHAT THE HELL!"

Obviously shaken from the creepy antics of the italian Sonic took out his frustration on the plumber himself by getting to the floor and wrestling with him feverishly. The two scrambled and rolled across the bathroom floor dodging and punching the whole way. Fighting for domiance, Mario opted to push Sonic beneath him, but found it increasingly difficult with the flexible hedgehog body that would simply roll out from underneath him. There had to be some way to get him on his belly...

Sonic was furious, and embarrased at how his arch rival had caught him off guard. He had every intention of beating that damn plumber into a pulp but only succeded in having contact with him- something that he was wary of due to last night. Standing up, Sonic was about to run out of room. As he started to sprint he felt a hand grab at his ankle causing him to fall flat on his face. Mario was immediately behind him, pinning his arms in place behind his back quills.

"DAMNIT MARIO! Let me go or I will spindash you!"

Mario smiled as he sat on his companion, holding him in place.

" I know you wouldn't do that Sonic."

Mario simply leaned down, groped his rear and lightly kissed a triangular ear before standing up and stating matter-of-factly,

" Breakfast should be here by now- come and eat."

The italian pulled the aggressive hedgehog to his feet with gusto and witnessed a slightly blushing angry Sonic readying a punch for his mentor. Mario waited for the opportune moment and when the punch was delivered, the plumber simply grasped the wrist of the other and pulled a very shocked hedgehog into a small hug before whispering in his ear.

"I heard your singing."

Never before had Sonic blushed so hard...

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333

Soooooooo, people have been asking me to make this an mpreg...In all honesty I do not like mpregs generally. I only could see a certain created by scientists character getting pregnant and thats it. I already made an outline for this story and mpreg wasn't part of it...maybe I will make a sequel or a oneshot with mpreg? Or better yet why dont you guys make an mpreg? The only baby I could see comin' out of Sonic would be the London olympics game - and this was never ment to be a comedy... wait... what would a baby between the two look like? Would he be human or mobian? Oh god... why am I so freaked out by this?


	11. Understanding

LOLz ... upon typing "True Blue Valiant Red" into Google I noticed that someone on Youtube did a fanfic reading of the first chapter of this story. After gathering some courage I decided to watch or mostly listen to two guys read and comment on my story. OMG I was LAUGHING! It was hilarious... The guy reading my story could barely read my story without stuttering and the comments they made opened my eyes to how cheesy and funny this story really is! I freaked when at the end they said that they where going to check out my (they said his profile but I'm a girl thank you.) profile and see what other stories I like. I FREAKED. Shit! All I write is Sonic smut!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

"Oh come on...why?!" Sonic eyed the event schedule with a grimace. The hedgehog held the bag that had been delivered to himself and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me- this is so embarrasing."

Two small bags had been delivered after breakfast, and Mario had decided to take a small shower before they where to compete in the actual Olympics. Being the curious hedgehog he is, Sonic decided to open the bag intended for himself and immediately regretted it. After untying the top of the bag long slim gloved fingers grasped it's offending contents and yanked it out of its confinement. A long line of color fluttered out of the bag gracefully. Sonic grasped the soft ribbon connected to the thin stick in his hand- the blue ribbon was a the same hue as his coat with soft white accents. With an experimental flick of his wrist, Sonic watched the ribbon flutter in annoyed fascination.

Why did he HAVE to participate in Rhythmic Ribbon?

Mario contentedly strode within the room, he had put on his uniform and was ready for the day ahead. The plumber picked up the event list and simply shrugged, having no qualms with Rhythmic Ribbon. He knew he wouldn't be as good as his rival but still, he would try his best.

"Can you believe this? WE... have to do this?" Sonic pointed offendedly to the picture provided in the pamphlet.

"This is for the girls! Not us!"

Mario, snickered... a soft jab at the hero was on the tip of his tounge.

"I mean come on... what do these people think we do?! Dance in our games!?" Sonic threw the ribbon to the side and watched it flutter as it fell.

Mario turned toward his little student and was about to burst out laughing.

" You certainly seem to dance in your games..."

Sonic tensed, turning toward his lifelong rival an offended look on his face.

"Ha! I take out large ROBOTS! Not sissy mushroom things!"

Mario snickered, he had clearly hurt Sonic's ego and he was going to be relentless.

"At least I take them out like a man Sonic; I don't twirl and spin like a ballerina."

With a quick jump Sonic was in front of the teasing plumber a long gloved finger digging into Mario's chest forcefully.

" At least I get the ladies! With a figure like that, you'd be lucky to get Peach's grandmother!"

Mario smiled teasingly before replying.

"I was hoping to get a sissy hedgehog."

"Oh come on, that was WAY to cheesy..."

" About as cheesy as saying "way past cool"?"

"Shut up!"

In exasperation Sonic threw his hands up in the air- Mario was the only person in the world that seemed to be able to get him so annoyed and fascinate him at the same time. Sonic strode to the forgotten ribbon that he had so readily discarded and picked it up with gusto.

" I'm still beating you Mario, no matter how sissy this is..."

Mario simply grinned and picked up his bag to call for a ride to the stadium.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Luigi was conflicted...

Sitting within a captivated audience, the plumber watched his brother with interest. Mario was careful and steady, twirling his ribbon expertly and taking the time to properly position his body with every step. He was dancing to "The Blue Danube" a soft graceful song. Mario ended his artistic and rhythmic dance with a solid score and Luigi watched with interest as the plumbers obvious obsession took the spotlight.

The hedgehogs moves where a lot more lively than his predecessors. Sonic flaunted sharp quick turns and an agile body. Completely opposite to his ... "teacher" the mobian was a bit reckless, which cost him a bit on the balance portion of the exercise. The blur blur had chosen "The Radesky March" for it's quicker tempo. Although Sonic lost points on his balance, his twirls and quick timing more than made up for his momentary recklessness.

Why? Why had his brother chosen... him? He didn't understand. Didn't Mario love Peach? How could Mario suddenly be so infatuated with a furry freak? Luigi watched every characters performance in thought, deeply reflecting on his brothers tendencies. He should of figured out his brother was a furry fan- the raccoon and penguin outfit that he sported in his games was clue enough. He would need to talk to him and before he knew it he was already texting his brother to meet him for lunch insisting that he leave his little hedgehog "pet" at the hotel.

Before long the plumbers had agreed to have fish and chips at a local hotspot. The two sat in silence, each harboring conflicting judgements towards the other. Mario simply picked at his "fries" or chips glummly, waiting for his brother to call him out and put him down for his... feelings.

When the silence grew deafening, the red plumber had no choice but to open the conversation.

"How is Tails doing?" Mario winced after he blurted out the question... Luigi would believe that all he cared about where "furries."

Surprisingly Luigi's response wasn't as painful as he anticipated as his thin brother nodded and half smiled at the other.

"He is doing fine, he is creating new things for my ghost hunting." The green plumber stated as he bit into his fish, careful to keep the paper wrapped around it secure.

There was no use beating around the bush, Mario decided to give up and open the dreaded box...

" You don't understand Luigi...you've never felt this way before." The famous mascot spontaneously blurted , finally unleashing the inevitable subject.

Luigi cringed into his fish... the conversation was going to ruin his appetite.

"Mario, you want to be with.. your most prominent rival who is not even your species. Are you insane?"

Luigi dropped his food, and angrily glared at his brother.

"He doesn't even seem to like you."

A deadly silence resumed as Mario simply looked away solemnly. Did Sonic like him? No... he screamed that he hated him at the mansion not to mention the numerous escape attempts that the speedster had tried.

Luigi's eyes softened for his conflicted brother and the green plumber knew that there was no way his brother could ignore what he felt. However, it seems like the object of his affections wanted nothing to do with him.

Mario looked down at his now luke warm meal sadly. "I thought he liked me, he... would always tease me." "Maybe he only wanted to lead me on... but he... he."

Mario bit his tongue before he almost nearly told his brother that he had already had intercourse with his rival.

Luigi would NOT want to hear of his... borderline beastial night.

Did Sonic feel for him? It seemed that what they achieved that night was mostly angry sex on Sonic's end. Maybe he didn't like him. If the hedgehog had no feelings for him whatsoever then he truly was a monster for keeping him.

Sensing that there was more under the surface than he knew (or wanted to know) Luigi decided to steer the conversation.

"Leave him alone, let him be, then he may come around to you. You are a little bit too possessive brother."

Luigi took the last bit of fries into his mouth, wiped his hands on his jumpers, paid his share and left leaving Mario deep in thought.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

For the first time in a while, Sonic was... ALONE. There was no plumber looming behind him,no handcuffs, and no star power. It seemed like Mario just disappeared and Sonic had to thank his lucky stars that he was given the opportunity to be on his own for a bit. Before a possessive plumber could suddenly pop out of nowhere and shatter his excitement the hedgehog sprinted towards the hotel that his SEGA family was staying in.

After a brief chat with the receptionist, a dash up two flights of stairs and a few knocks on a light green door Sonic the hedgehog was finally with his crowd. Tails was already there since Luigi let the kit go off on his own as well. Before he knew it the blue blur was being bombarded with questions.

" Are you seriously with Mario?"

"What's your penthouse like?"

"Do you like guys with mustaches?"

"Did Mario let you come here?"

Knuckles the echidna stepped forward slapped the blue blur on the back comically and started to tease him.

" We heard about your escape attempt at the base. You had to be brain dead if you thought you could simply run out."

After a quick roll of the eyes Sonic countered. " It was my only chance knucklehead."

" What about now?"

Tails stepped forward towards his big brother curiously.

"Why aren't you making a break for it now?"

Sonic smiled at his little brother...

" I've got it all taken care of little bro."

Aqua eyes hardened and orange Tails twitched...

" I hope you didn't do what I think you did..."

Sonic smiled awkwardly and walked to the modern kitchen for a snack the fox kit following close behind. Tails sighed before continuing the conversation.

"He is really not that bad you know."

Emerald eyes hardened as their owner picked up an apple from a bowl of fruit. Sonic grimaced before taking a bite out of the juicy fruit and responding.

"He's locked me up and he's taken you guys out of SEGA headquarters."

The fox sighed, knowing his surrogate brother was as stubborn as they come.

" They built a brand new facility for us, from what I saw our living quarters where amazing-we never could have afforded what they are giving us...Mario didn't have to do any of this for us. If you don't like him that's fine but at least be appreciative."

" He seems to really like you... and you seem to like him too- but you tend to run away from relationships."

" Why don''t you give him a chance, he obviously cares for you... even if he is possessive."

Sonic was shocked... Mario was helping his SEGA comrades? He wasn't oppressing them? Why? If that was true... then he was indebted to him. A warm feeling spread over the hedgehog.

Maybe he should be kinder to the plumber...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

Updates have been slow... I know. I blame life in general. As usual I've had this on my ipad for a bit and I add to it at random intervals. When I can anyway. But, when you are constantly surrounded by others throughout the day it gets a little hard to write Sonic smut without getting caught. To those around me, I'm that sweet innocent thing that works hard. Can't ruin my image right? If only they knew...

Thanks to XxShadowfallxX for the heads up... my stories have been featured on tumblr on "StrangeSonicFanfictions" Lol... Tenderoni seems to have been featured on there the most. This story has also been featured for obvious reasons.

[ Mario announces "appreciation" for Sonic through a surprising recovered valentine.]

" Yes, this is MarioxSonic fanfiction, think about that for a moment."

Lol... I have a feeling more of my stories will be featured on there in the future. There are SO many loose plot bunnies and oneshots floating around in my head. I want to write some Yuri in the future. Why? One word...experience.


End file.
